


The Fourth Rule of F**k Club

by Khadgarfield



Series: The Rules of F**k Club [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Genn Greymane Eats Ass, M/M, Mathias is pretty subby in this ngl, References to Potentially Dubious or Unclear Consent, Rimming, This is GennShaw with mentions of Genn/Mathias/Anduin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khadgarfield/pseuds/Khadgarfield
Summary: This is a follow up to the Genn/Mathias/Anduin fic I wrote a while ago, wherein Genn goes to check on the Spymaster and they end up having sex.idk what you want from me.
Relationships: Genn Greymane/Mathias Shaw, Genn Greymane/Mathias Shaw/Anduin Wrynn
Series: The Rules of F**k Club [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097948
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	The Fourth Rule of F**k Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Felrott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felrott/gifts).



Mathias hadn’t had a visitor in years.

He didn’t have many people in his life he knew well enough to visit him at home, since all his closest friends had died or disappeared under mysterious circumstances. Therefore, it stood to reason that when he heard a fist fall on the door of his apartment late one evening, he thought his mind was playing tricks on him.

“…Who is it?” he called, when the knock came again. The sound filled the entirety of his humble apartment, located above the poison shop in the old part of the city. There was no response, no answering explanation over the sound of a fire cracking merrily in the grate, and so Mathias slid out of his armchair, instantly suspicious. He set his book down on the seat, and shadowstepped to the rear of the door to press his ear against the wood. His hand twitched to the dagger he wore sheathed on his belt. From outside, he could hear nothing but the distant sound of the canals.

“I can hear you with your face against the door, Spymaster.”

Mathias jumped, startled by the low voice that came from outside. How shameful, the spymaster of the Alliance… getting a fright like that.

“Greymane?!”

“Who else. Can I come in?”

“Depends.” Mathias thinned his lips, his mind running a series of fast calculations as he tried to figure out what in the name of Thrall’s Balls Genn was doing here. He thought he might have an idea, but he preferred to hope that it wasn’t going to be that - he would much rather the visitation be prompted by some catastrophic security emergency. “How can I be sure it’s really you?”

“I’ll slide my cock under the door, and you can see if you recognize it?”

Mathias flushed beet-red, and cursed under his breath. He shot the bolt of the door across, and sure enough, when he opened it, he found himself face to face with his colleague and most recent conquest. Or rather, his conqueror, if one was going to be technical about it. Genn was dressed in his usual coat and heavy gloves, and he bore a small parcel, wrapped in brown paper and string.

“Get inside,” Mathias snipped, and with a grunt Genn shuffled through the door. He had to bow down a little, to fit inside the frame.

“This place is smaller than I had expected,” He said, righting himself and studying the space that Mathias, for over fifteen years, had called his home. The space had enough room for a nice armchair and rug in front of the fireplace, a small table where Mathias could eat his dinners and breakfasts, and a kitchenette tucked away into one corner. The mantel above the fireplace was weighted under books and scrolls, and so were the bookshelves that lined the back wall next to the door. Behind one of the two doors on the side of the room lay his bathroom, and behind the other was his bedroom. Mathias tended to keep the bedroom door open, because it had a window that let in more sunlight than the one in the kitchen, and also boasted a handsome view onto the streets below.

“We can’t all be kings,” Mathias told him tersely. Genn hummed, and set the parcel he had brought down on the table.

“I suppose not,” He mused, and Mathias sighed.

“What do you want?” he brought his arms up, to fold across his chest. “I hadn’t realized you made a habit of performing house calls.”

“I don’t usually. I’m here on Alliance business. Well.” He paused for a moment, unsure whether or not this _did_ constitute ‘Alliance business’. “I’m here because Anduin sent me.”

Oh of fucking _course_ he did.

Mathias narrowed his eyes, the hairs on the nape of his neck prickling at the mere mention of the young king.

“And did Anduin send you on _official_ Alliance business? Or is it the kind of business we’d have to redact if I wrote a report about it?”

“The kind of business you’d better not write a report on, if you know what’s good for you.”

“Oh, a threat. Thank you, Genn. I will be sure to include that in the report I better not be writing.”

Genn pretended he did not hear this, and began to remove his coat despite the fact that Mathias hadn’t invited him to do so.

“Have you given any further thought to our proposal?” he asked stiffly. “Anduin has been quite worried you are upset with him.”

“I wonder why I could possibly be upset with the king.”

Genn gave him a look that made it quite obvious they _both_ knew why Mathias was upset with the king. What with the threesome, and all.

“You’re upset with me too,” he observed.

“I didn’t really _stop_ being upset with you.”

Given the circumstances, that wouldn’t have been possible. No matter how excellently (and oh, it had been excellently,) Genn had fucked him.

“I thought we had an understanding,”

“About what? That I can come back any time and be your glorified sex toy again if I wanted?”

Mathias had spent nearly two weeks of his life trying to avoid this question.

“You don’t want to then?”

“Why does it matter?”

“It matters because the King is worried he upset you. You know he considers you a dear friend.”

“I know he considers me a formidable tool in the Alliance arsenal.”

And yet, Mathias also knew that he could technically continue in his professional role as tool for the next forty years, without this encounter with Genn and Anduin disrupting his productivity. Anduin, who had watched him work from the shadows ceaselessly his entire life, knew that too. Mathias was a master of discretion, after all, a master of subtlety and of the unseen hand. Provided he gave reports on request, and kept the king alive from a distance, then he might never need to speak face to face with him ever again. He wouldn’t even be the first spymaster to keep their boss at arm's length. Probably, Mathias thought his main mistake in this whole debacle was allowing himself to be too personable. For allowing Anduin’s warm smile to draw him in. Mostly though, his mistake was a moment of weakness in the aftermath. A strange thought that still returned to him even now, unbidden.

_I think I would like to be with the two of them again._

Apparently, he had thought it loud enough that the both of them had heard him.

Discreetly exasperated, Genn scratched at his beard, his eyes sliding over some of the titles that adorned Mathias’ shelves.

“I didn’t know you liked to read,” He stated. “That’s promising.”

He gestured to the parcel sitting on the table. Now that he had, it was easy for Mathias to make the connection between the object, and the many books that surrounded him.

“A book?” he asked, his curiosity piqued, albeit reluctantly.

“A book, yes.”

“Not a steamy romance novel?”

“No.”

Mathias regarded him for a moment, taking in his silver hair, his strong nose, and the handsome angles of his cheekbones. Even after everything, Genn still inspired a gentle longing in his chest, and when he turned his eyes away from Mathias’ bookshelves they shared a short glance that made warmth scale the back of Mathias’ neck.

“Very well,” The spymaster conceded, stepping past to pick up the package and pull at the string that bound it. The paper was heavy, and it was folded with crisp, neat lines that suggested it had been wrapped by Genn’s own hand. Sure enough, the paper contained a thin, green book. It was embossed with gold, and bore a title that Mathias recognized.

_Faerie lore of Gilneas and the North East._

“You read him this,” Mathias stated, referring to the book Genn had been reading to Anduin, when he had first arrived at his chambers that fateful evening.

“I did,” Genn confirmed. “It’s one of the few books I was able to save from home.”

Oh. That was… unexpectedly generous. Mathias felt his heart flutter.

“Wait, so this is from you? Not him?”

“This is from me. I am comforted it’s found a home with someone who can appreciate it more than I do.”

Mathias couldn’t deal with the emotional knot that put in his stomach right now. Flushed right up to his ears, he sat the book back down on his table.

“Tell me more about why he wanted you to come here,” he said.

“He’s worried about you,” Genn repeated. “On that note, I am too.”

Mathias tightened his jaw, a memory surfacing without him seeking it. It was the recollection of how fast Genn had seized him and pinned him against a cold stone wall. This memory invited others, and they passed through his mind in quick succession. The ease with which Genn had first kissed him. The feeling of Genn’s cock stirring inside his body. And then finally, the last thought, the harrowing experience of walking home that evening with his seed drying between his thighs.

_Light. Don’t be disgusting._

“Are you okay?” Genn asked.

“I’m fine.”

“I’d have thought a spy might be a better liar.”

The insinuation that Mathias was lying, and that if he _was_ lying he might be any less than perfect at it, made him very angry.

“I thought a king might have been more mannerly than to show up on my doorstep unannounced.”

“I always did like your sharp tongue.”

Mathias huffed.

“It’s not nearly as efficient as a sharp knife.”

“How about a blunt one?”

“Useless for cutting.”

“Yes, but I find it’s the best tool for getting to the point.”

Genn gravitated closer, closing the gap between them so gradually that Mathias barely even noticed, and brought his hand up to touch the edges of Mathias’ face. His caress was tentative, despite his stern, steady expression, and Mathias melted into the contact. He was leaning into it before he could stop himself, and his pulse began to race as Genn grasped his jaw to tilt his chin up. Once again, Mathias felt conspicuously small beside him, and from here he could see every single one of Genn’s short, dark eyelashes. Each of the delicate creases around his eyes. Mathias noticed he had a small scar on the side of his nose, and in spite of his age he still bore a conservative handful of stray black hairs around his temples.

 _Raven-haired when he was younger,_ Mathias thought to himself, realizing for the first time that this man had been Anduin’s age, a long time ago. He had never seen a portrait of Genn back then, but surely they must exist somewhere. Most likely, they were hanging in empty ruins in a ransacked city - Assuming they hadn’t been plundered and sold to hapless peasants, of course. Perhaps his likeness hung over the mantle in a parochial shack now, overseeing the daily life of a nameless family just like how Mathias oversaw the security of the Keep. Perhaps portraits of his son had been stolen and sold on, too. Perhaps his wedding pictures…

Ah, that.

Mathias could feel the cool band of his wedding ring against his face.

“You never did tell me if Mia knows about... your arrangement.” he said, and the words were hard to form with a thumb pressed firmly into one of his cheeks.

“She knows,” Genn told him absently, all his concentration invested in examining the detail of Mathias’ face. “She told me to take a lover a long time ago. She doesn’t know who I chose.”

“Probably for the best,”

“I think so too.”

“How does she cope? Do you ever feel bad about everything?”

Mathias could see he had touched on something sensitive, by the way emotion flickered through Genn’s eyes.

“It’s not hard to love more than one person at a time,” he said. Mathias thought Mia must be a much less jealous person than he was, if she believed that.

“You do love him then? The king?”

Genn finally released his face and stepped back, just a little.

“I love him so much.”

“Why?”

“Because he is a good person, under all the obstinance.”

He paused for a moment, then admitted. “He also adores me, and I’m a vain old man. I find that to be an appealing quality.”

“I admire your honestly.”

“I have no secrets from a spy, particularly one as astute as you.”

“You flatter me.”

“No, Master Shaw. Flattering you would be saying you are skilled at hiding your intentions.”

This took Mathias aback.

“You’re implying I’m not good at hiding them?”

“Flattery and truth are not mutually exclusive.” The edges of his lips curled upwards. “And in the interest of further truth, I find it appealing how much you adore me as well.”

“Ah. That wasn’t the impression I got when you were threatening me with violence.”

“How about when I fucked you into the mattress?”

Mathias bristled. It was mortifying, how Genn’s briskness seemed to tap straight into his libido. Perhaps it was the strange blend of elegance and crassness. Perhaps it was just some shameful part of himself that wanted to be shamed by someone larger and more domineering than he was.

“You are… more vulgar than you seem at first parse.”

“Am I?”

Mathias held his gaze, trying to figure out what to do next. He was only half-way through establishing potential outcomes when Genn pressed him yet again.

“You still haven’t told me if you’re okay.”

Mathias thought he should probably just tell him the answer. In the interest of honesty, and in the interest of ending the conversation about his wellbeing.

“I am troubled,” he admitted finally. “Every time I think of what happened I find myself quite embarrassed. I’ve never really been embarrassed before, and have yet to work out how to deal with it.”

“No need to be embarrassed,” Genn replied. “It was a good night. I would spend any number of nights with you.”

Mathias stared at him, and Genn stared back. Again, the memory of those kisses, those touches, the heat of his body, tore through Mathias’ mind. Genn had been so good. _So_ good. And he was looking at Mathias now in the way Mathias had wanted to be looked at for years.

 _Fuck it,_ he thought, with a strange flare of recklessness he hadn’t even known he had. _Fuck it, why not_?

He swallowed his dignity, along with his nerves.

“Did you want to stay tonight, then? Or do you have somewhere important to be?”

Genn gave him a slight, slightly conceited kind of smile, and stepped close enough to pull his lips into a kiss.

This time, Mathias sunk into it without any self-consciousness. His mouth was deliciously familiar, and so were the broad hands that shifted to his waist. Mathias let himself fold against his chest, and the two of them stumbled towards the door to his bedroom without even needing to discuss if this was what they wanted. Genn pushed him down on the mattress, giving him a moment to catch his breath and fumble out of his shirt. It occurred to Mathias, ridiculously and seemingly out of nowhere, that this was the first time he had ever been fucked in his own bed.

“Do you have neighbors?” Genn asked him, undoing his belts and tugging off his shirt, stripping down until he wore only his undershirt and smallclothes

“No,” Mathias told him, pushing himself further up the bed and opening his legs, so that Genn had somewhere to settle when he crawled over to him.

“Then I expect you to not try and silence yourself,” He said. “Unless you have my dick in your mouth.”

He pulled Mathias into another deep kiss, laying between his thighs and seizing handfuls of the meat on the backs of his legs. Mathias could feel Genn’s cock, already hard, pressing against his stomach.

Honestly, he could have stayed here making out like this forever. Genn’s kisses were as skillful as his fucking, and his body felt divine under Mathias’ hands. They rolled together, messy tongues and hands and erections rubbing through cloth, until Mathias broke away to catch his breath and found himself sitting on his hips, rutting himself needily against the bulge in the front of his underpants.

“You were a good fuck.” Mathias confessed. “If you bed the King as well as you bed me then I suppose I can understand why he wants you around.”

This made Genn laugh quietly – it was not unkind, but Mathias did feel as though he was being condescended to just a little bit.

“You think I fuck him?” He asked, “I’m flattered, Spymaster. Truly.”

“Oh.”

Mathias was taken aback by the implications of this.

“You mean he... ?”

Genn nodded.

“You can come watch us some time,” He murmured, “That’s what you rogues like to do, isn’t it? Watch from the shadows?”

“Yes. Usually not consensually.”

Genn grinned wolfishly, and pulled him down again. It occurred to Mathias that with his worgen senses, Genn could probably smell how badly he needed this, or maybe even hear how fast his heart was racing against his breastbone. Beneath his own hands, Genn’s pulse was a steady thrum. Mathias dragged his fingers through the dense hair on his chest, edging the ragged edges of a healed scar just beneath his clavicle. His fingers pushed at the edges of the scar tissue, mapping beauty in a feature usually concealed, and Genn growled lowly against his mouth.

“It’s nothing,” he said. “A scratch.”

“You’ve seen the state of my back,” Mathias replied, but he pulled his hands away and slid them over the man’s waist instead. Genn and Anduin had groped him within an inch of his life last time, and now, he figured he deserved to return the favour.

Genn seemed to enjoy the nails dragging along his sides, at least, a small shiver pulling through him as Mathias’ fingertips drifted along the furrows of his hips. Genn’s erection was thick and solid between them, and there was a moment where Mathias wondered if he would be able to take him without Anduin healing him through it. That would be a problem for later though – for now he moved his kisses along Genn’s jaw, down his throat, and the other man groaned appreciatively.

“Do you want to fuck me too?” Genn asked him, voice deep with arousal and vibrating against Mathias’ lips. “You didn’t seem like the type.”

“I’m not.” He assured him, “I’m just looking.”

“Good because I like pushing you around.”

Mathias’ breath caught as Genn flipped him, pressing him over so he was lying with his chest against the mattress. His heart leapt, that familiar powerlessness stealing over him as Genn pulled off his pants, and he was cold for a moment before the weight of a chiseled body came to rest against his back. Mathias savoured the pressure of his palm in the spot between his shoulderblades. He whimpered when he felt light kisses against the back of his neck.

He was thankful for Genn holding him up as those kisses moved lower, because otherwise he might have collapsed. Every tickle of his beard against his skin sent heat to his loins, and as those kisses passed down his spine and over his tailbone, Mathias couldn’t stop the moan that slipped between his lips. Genn had wanted him to be noisy, anyway - hearing it seemed to spur him on.

Maybe if Mathias wasn’t so desperately horny, he might have been humiliated to feel his hips raised high enough that Genn could drag his tongue along the furrow of his ass. As it were though, he _was_ desperately horny, and the tongue that slid over his perineum was hot, and wet, and soft. Mathias gasped sharply, his fingers curling hard into the pillow, and he let his hips rock backwards shamelessly against Genn’s mouth. He hadn’t felt anything this good for _years,_ and Genn was very, very good with his tongue. Between his legs, his cock was dripping, his precum wetting the bedcovers beneath them in little dark spots. He whined into the pillow when a hand glided up the inside of his thigh, and skillful fingers curled around his length and stroked while Genn ate him out. When his thumb pressed against Mathias’ foreskin, the Spymaster thought he might actually cum, but Genn was more sensitive to his unseen signals than any human could be. Mathias cursed when he pulled away, and ran his thumb over the place he had just been pleasuring so thoroughly.

“Ready?” He asked, and Mathias nodded weakly.

“Do you have-“

“Bedside table drawer,” Mathias told him, and perhaps later he would remember that if Genn was going to grab the oil, he was also inevitably going to see the toy that Mathias fucked himself with when he was lonely. That would be an awkward realization to have in the middle of a meeting.

Genn took only what he needed from the drawer, and spilled enough oil over his fingers to allow him to press one into Mathias’ ass. He took his time with the stretching, hooking his fingers, pressing carefully to find the swollen, sensitive spot inside he needed to make Mathias quiver. The touch was expert, firm but not too firm, and by the time he had three fingers in the slow build of pressure was threatening to overflow. Mathias was voicing his pleasure openly, now, and the way Genn hummed in satisfaction made tingles cascade across his skin.

“Feel good?”

“So good,” His words were breathy, thick with a silent plea for Genn to tip him over that edge. Once again though, he was denied. Genn withdrew his hand, and Mathias could hear him slick his length. The bed creaked under him as he moved into position.

“ _Fuck,_ Greymane,”

“Who?”

“Genn! Genn. Fuck me, Genn.”

“Ask nicely?”

 _“Please_ fuck me.”

Mathias could feel his smugness in the air, could feel his smirk on his face, as he spread him open and pressed the head of his cock against him. The tip popped in easily, and It sat there for just a moment, before Genn moved back and it slipped back out again. Genn slid it along the cleft of his ass, instead. Mathias could have _screamed_ in frustration.

“I hate you,” He gasped, “ _light,_ I hate you.”

“No need to rush,” Genn said, “we have all night.”

And then, finally, he hilted himself, sinking agonizingly slow into Mathias’s body like he really did intend to draw this out all night long.

Unlike their last fuck, which had been rough and desperate and deliriously pornographic, Genn set a pace now which was languid and deliberate. Mathias’ toes curled in ecstasy, the skin on his shoulders breaking into goosebumps, and he felt himself slipping into a state of profound bliss to be taken like this. It was so sensual. The hands that stroked his spine were so gentle. He almost might have believed that Genn was making love to him.

 _Oh,_ what a thought.

Mathias felt his eyes tip back, gripped by the fantasy that the ring Genn wore on his finger was his own, and the former king of Gilneas might someday make an honest man out of a disgraced, reformed spy. It was a ridiculous notion, and yet it was deeply alluring - he didn’t think he had ever been so into a fuck in his life. Genn seemed to positively adore him for it, curling strong arms around his chest and sighing praises into his ear. He felt good, Genn told him, he sounded so good when he moaned like that. He was so beautiful, so sexy, so desperate for his cock, and Genn would keep him like this forever, if he could.

“Do you want to cum for me, Spymaster?”

His breath was hot against Mathias’ ear, one of his hands sliding over Mathias’ hip and between his legs to pump his cock. Unable to respond coherently, Mathias groaned, rocking himself between the palm around him and the length buried deep inside his body. Genn’s grinding dragged the back of that cockhead over his prostate, he could feel climax beginning to crawl up his back and crest over his shoulders.

“ _Yes,_ ” he breathed, and then all the air was stolen from his lungs. The pleasure moved through his frame in ravishing waves, muscles twitching and releasing in short, fast bursts, and Genn bit down on the side of his neck as Mathias trembled. The sound of Genn’s climax was muffled by the cropped and sweaty hair at the nape of Mathias’ neck.

“ _Fuck,”_ he sighed, hips still pressing for that last lingering shiver of relief. “Fuck that’s good.”

“Mmm…” Mathias couldn’t respond, the blurry heat of afterglow flooding his limbs and bringing a wave of exhaustion over him. Genn, panting quietly, released him, and let him collapse against the mattress flat again. Mathias didn’t even care that he was lying in his own cum, and he didn’t care again when Genn moved off him and he felt the wetness leak out of his body between his thighs.

Genn rolled over, and lay at his side. His body was completely relaxed, in a way Mathias hadn’t seen before. He thought, through his dazed eyes, that he looked so handsome like this. No wonder Anduin wanted to keep him so badly.

Mathias very much wanted to keep him, too.

“I needed that,” Mathias said after a while. Genn shot him a lazy, self-satisfied smile.

“What do you want me to tell the king?” he teased. “Still a no to coming back?”

“Let’s make it a maybe,” Mathias said, as he pushed himself up and slid carefully out of bed. Genn watched him pad into the living area in the apartment, walking gingerly as the ache of being penetrated started to sink in, and when he came back he brought the book that Genn had gifted him and left on the kitchen table.

He passed Genn the book. After being careful not to lie down in the wet spot again, he edged back onto the bed.

“You can read to me for a bit,” He said matter-of-factly. “And I will think about talking to Anduin tomorrow.”

Genn regarded him fleetingly, a distant glint of appreciation shining in his eyes, before he hummed and flicked open the book.

“Do you want me to read cover to cover?” he asked, “Or shall I just pick a story to start with?”

Mathias reclined against the pillow and cozied close against his heat. He curled an arm around Genn’s waist.

“I don’t mind,” he answered truthfully. “You can decide.”


End file.
